


Maybe Life Should be More Than Just Surviving

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma and Regina marathon Netflix together, F/F, Henry is a 100 fanboy, Henry ships Clexa hardcore, Mentions of the 100, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is into a TV show, the 100. Emma and Regina are curious and agree to marathon the seasons with him so they can see what he is so into. </p><p>They end up realizing some stuff about themselves in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Life Should be More Than Just Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 900 followers First Five Faves Reader's Choice for @Triscutbiscuit

“Moms! Come on!” Henry called from the living room.

Emma and Regina exchanged looks. Regina grabbed the popcorn she had prepared for today. Emma picked up their drinks from the counter and they joined Henry on the sofa in the living room.

For weeks Henry had been into a TV show. Raving and excited about every episode. He had episode watch parties with his friends, inviting them over once a week when a new episode premiered.

Regina and Emma had caught glimpses of the show and out of curiosity asked him about it. Henry had then given each of them a rundown. They had both been so confused by his phrases of “post-apocalypse”, his talk of “grounders” vs “sky people” and “shipping” that he just gave up and told them they would have to watch it with him.

That's how they ended up here. One Saturday morning. Henry set up Netflix and searched out his new show while Regina and Emma waited, each settled on either side of the kid. They would order pizza later, once they were a few hours into their marathon.

“Here we go moms! You ready for your induction into the world of the 100?” He asked them.

Regina and Emma looked at the screen. Falling teens and The 100 were presented as the promo for the show.

“Sure.” Emma shrugged. She reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn and Regina nodded to Henry.

He hit play.

An hour into the show and Regina was already incredulous of the plot line.

“They sent teens down alone? How could they expect them to not act like teens?” She exclaimed as Bellamy yelled out “Whatever the hell we want!”

Emma was already hooked. Her inner abandoned teen could relate to these guys. She really liked this Clarke character. The instant she balked at being called “princess” Emma just knew she could relate to her.

“I don't like this Bellamy.” Regina remarked after watching Bellamy throw out the radio. “He messes everything up. Reminds me of a certain pirate.”

Emma glanced at Regina and raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that?

Regina kept her eyes fixed on the screen.

“I'm going to order the pizza.” Henry stood up.

“Do you want us to pause?” Regina asked him.

Henry shook his head. “I've seen it a hundred times already! Ha!”

He chuckled at his own joke and left the room to order the food.

Emma and Regina were left alone to continue watching.

“I really like this Clarke, she has a good head on her shoulders.” Regina remarked after some time.

Emma smiled.

“Me too. She's really something.” Emma didn't mention her other reasons for liking her. Clarke was resourceful, but she also resented her mother for what she did to her. Emma felt like she could relate.

Henry returned and they continued to watch as Finn gets stabbed by a grounder. The pizza arrived just as Clarke finished saving him from the poison in the knife.

“I can't believe he thought torture would work!” Regina fumed. “Or that he even tortured him in the first place!”

Regina really disliked this Bellamy guy. He reminded her so much of that pirate and of men that were selfish and used and abused others to get the results they wanted.

They watched as Clarke met up with Anya.

“She's intimidating.” Regina said in awe.

“She's cool.” Emma remarked.

They were both enthralled by the character. They didn't realize they were both thinking the same thing, she's hot.

They watched as negotiations fell through and the teens scrambled to find a way to save themselves.

The blast of fire and men appearing and season one ended.

“What!” Emma called out. She hushed herself when she looked over between herself and Regina to see that their teenage son had fallen asleep.

“Is there a season two?” Regina wondered. She grabbed Henry's controller and looked to see that yes, there was indeed, a season two.

“Maybe we should wait?” Emma questioned. She was tired. They had been at this all day. She should probably go home.

“You can stay here for tonight.” Regina offered.

“Are you sure?” Emma replied.

Regina have her a small smile.

“Yes and then tomorrow we can watch season two.” Regina told her. Emma smiled at that.

Emma nudged and poked at their son until he stirred.

“Come on, Hen. Let's get you upstairs.” Emma grabbed his arm and tugged him to a stand with her. He staggered sleepily and muttered.

Emma put an arm around his waist and gave Regina a small, warm smile before helping their sleepy son up to his room.

Regina cleaned up popcorn and pizza. Emma joined her in the kitchen as she finished up.

“I can see why he likes the show.” Emma stated.

“It is pretty good, particularly if you're a teenage boy.” Regina nodded back. She moved over to a cabinet and pulled down two glasses.

“Drink?” She held up the glasses for Emma to see. Emma grinned.

“Sure.” The two women moved to Regina’s study. She pulled out her cider and poured a healthy amount of liquid into each glass before handing one over to Emma.

They sipped in silence, thinking. Regina had taken the seat beside Emma. Over the years she had grown more comfortable with the woman. They had family dinners with their son, they watched movies together. They even sometimes went to Granny's or to the ice cream shop as a family.

Regina stretched an arm out over the back of the chair. Emma turned toward her, her cheeks already a little flushed from her drink.

“Henry said something about a Clarke and Lexa on the show.” Emma mentioned.

Regina nodded absentmindedly. Her eyes kept catching on Emma's curls. How the light lit them up gold.

“At first I thought maybe he liked this couple on the show, a boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but Clarke is clearly a girl.” Emma gave Regina a confused look.

Regina quirked her eyebrow.

“Lexa sounds like a girl’s name.” Emma continued.

Regina bit her lip to keep from smiling, she had seen the pictures. Henry had shown them to her. A couple, a blonde and a brunette, the blonde she now recognized as Clarke together, the two of them sharing intense looks as Henry talked to Regina about how amazing they were. How strong. How they reminded him of something. Emma probably hadn't seen them.

“Perhaps we’ll find out in season two?” Regina replied. She was holding Emma's green eyes a moment too long now. Not realizing that she was sharing an intense look similar to the ones Clarke and Lexa shared in the pictures Henry had shown her.

“Maybe.” Emma shrugged, they were silent for some time. Regina's eyes fell to Emma lips. She turned away when she realized what the warmth in her chest meant.

Regina cleared her throat. “We should sleep. We can have breakfast first thing, then continue the show.”

Emma gulped and nodded. She had felt something for a moment there. As though Regina might-, she had to be imagining it. Emma stood and the two women made their way out of the study, upstairs and to their own rooms for the night. Emma wasn't worried about clothing. She kept extras over at Regina’s for nights like this.

They bid their good nights and entered their rooms, each lost in thoughts of what they were feeling towards the other.

 

The next morning, Emma woke to the taunting smell of bacon. She scrambled to clean herself up, brushing her teeth and get down to the kitchen.

She found her favorite sight, Regina at the stove, cooking. She would never tell Regina that however. Emma watched her for some time. Regina didn't see her until she turned away from the stove, pan in hand to place pancakes on plates.

“Oh! Emma!” Regina's smile was warm and Emma returned it.

“Breakfast?” She quirked her eyebrow, a knowing look in her eyes. Emma never turned down her cooking.

Emma grinned and grabbed up a plate, the one she knew to be her own. Her eggs made just way she like them and the number of bacon slices slightly less than Henry’s but more than Regina's.

Emma also grabbed Regina's plate and took it to the dining room. They began to eat as they waited for Henry to wake up. He always took a bit longer on weekends now that he was a teen.

A thud and the sounds of stumbling on the stairs told them their son had woken up. They exchanged looks, Regina's over a glass of orange juice, as Henry clamored around the kitchen and entered the dining room, his own plate in hand.

“Good morning, Hen.” Emma greeted their son. He mumbled sleepily and dug into his food. His plate was stacked high with food. Regina insisted that as a growing boy he could eat more.

“We were talking about continuing the 100 today.” Regina told him as he started to wake up.

Henry looked back and forth between his moms.

“You liked it then?” He smiled as he asked.

“Yes we did.” Emma agreed.

Henry ate a little more eagerly. Then he frowned.

“I have that thing with Hansel today for our project.” He mentioned after swallowing.

Emma and Regina exchanged glances.

“Well we could postpone?” Regina offered.

Henry thought about it for a moment. A strange expression washed over his face.

“Or you could keep watching.” He shrugged as he jammed half of a pancake into his mouth.

Emma eyed him.

“Are you sure?” She asked him.

Henry nodded as he bit into his eggs.

“I can watch a few episodes. I have to leave at noon.” He told them.

His moms finished their breakfasts and cleaned up.

“We will have ice cream later.” Regina leaned over Emma's shoulder and whispered into her ear as Emma washed dishes. Emma shivered at the feeling of her warm breath behind her ear. Sh forced away the image that came to mind, thinking of Regina behind her now.

They moved to he living room, Henry joined them after cleaning up his own plate. He pulled up the 100 again.

“Alright moms, let's get this show going!” He exclaimed happily. He leaned back in his seat. This time he sat on the other side of Emma, she was between him and Regina. He looked over at them, a pleased smile playing around his lips as they were focused on the screen.

“Has Bellamy had a personality transplant?” Regina wondered after the third episode.

Emma chuckled. She had been wondering her same.

“Clarke is so fierce, look at her giving Anya a hard time!” She remarked. Regina chuckled. Henry watched his moms banter back and forth over characters. He was glad they had been getting along in the past years.

Even more, he had noticed things about them. Perhaps as they watched season two they would notice too. He grinned to himself knowing that just maybe today would be the day the ultimate realization would occur for his moms.

Henry watched as Emma gasped in outrage over Finn’s actions killing weaponless grounders. Regina was a little more understanding. She had been there once, willing to do anything for someone she had lost. He looked at his watch.

“Alright moms!” He stood. “I'm going to head out. I'll probably be back by 9. Hansel and I will probably work on our project, go to Granny’s for dinner and play some games once we finish or something.”

Henry usually tried to keep a pretty clear list of what he was doing whenever he went out now that his moms let him go off on his own. They worried about him and before, they would constantly check in on him. He found it easier to give them a rundown of his plans.

“Hang on kid!” Emma called him back to the sofa. He stopped behind her as she dug into her wallet.

“Have fun at Granny’s.” Emma told him, handing him a $20. Henry pocket the money.

“Thanks mom.” With that he left the room to pack up what he needed.

Regina and Emma watched as Kane went to meet the Grounder leader. They watched as he offered himself up as a sacrifice and watched as Jaha threatened the grounder girl in the cell with them.

Regina vaguely recognized her. She frowned.

The girl revealed herself as Lexa, the leader of the Grounders and Regina realized this was the other half of Clarke and Lexa.

She bit her lip, glancing to Emma. Emma was so enthralled in the story she didn't seems to be realizing what Regina was.

They continued to watch as Clarke met Lexa for the first time. Regina felt heat flush through herself, reminded of the first time she met Emma. Of how Emma's eyes held her own. Lexa was looking at Clarke in an interested way.

Regina paused the show.

“Let's get that ice cream.” She cleared her throat, steadying herself. Emma gave her a puzzled look, noting Regina's flushed face.

Emma followed her into the kitchen as Regina dished out ice cream. She handed Emma the bowl and Emma pulled out two spoons for each of them. They returned to the living room and Regina hit play.

Clarke killed Finn and Emma nearly dropped her bowl of ice cream. Regina raised an eyebrow at her but Emma shook her head. They continued watching. Emma caught herself staring as Regina wrapped her lips around the spoon licking up ice cream. She shivered.

They watched as Lexa had to execute her own right hand. Regina nodded and mmhmmed at Lexa’s actions.

“She's an amazing leader.” She remarked.

“Yeah I can see why Clarke is enthralled with her.” Emma joked. She blushed when Regina looked over at her.

“I-,” Emma stopped. It was getting too warm in the room.

Regina chuckled. They turned back to the television. The missile raced toward Tondc, Clarke and Lexa escaped. Emma grasped Regina's hand, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Regina’s heart hammered.

“Sorry.” Emma realized her hand was grasping Regina's. She pulled away. Regina took her hand back.

Emma's own heart fluttered in her chest. They continued to watch as the Clarke and Lexa dealt with the aftermath. Clarke gave Lexa an ultimatum. She backed Lexa up against a table.

Emma's eyes widened. It reminded her of so many of her and Regina's own interactions.

Then it happened.

“Maybe life should be more than just surviving.” Clarke whispered.

Then Lexa kissed her.

Regina's grip on her hand tightened. They were silent. They watched the rest of the season, their minds buzzing. Lexa left Clarke at Mount Weather and Regina withdrew her hand from Emma’s.

Emma pulled her hand back. They watched one Clarke pulled the lever and everyone in the mountain died.

After it was all over and Clarke left her people, Emma turned off Henry’s game console.

She turned to Regina.

“That was-,”

“Amazing?”

“Insane!”

“I can't believe what happened.”

“How do we watch the third season?!!”

They leaned back watching each other for several long moments before they finally broached the topic they were avoiding.

“That-, that kiss-,” Emma began.

Regina bit her lip. “It was. Umm…”

She blushed. Then frowned to herself. Regina was not one for blushing!

Emma's eyes caught her own and the look in them was intense enough that Regina felt panic rise in her chest.

“Emma-,” Her voice cracked. She was cut off as Emma’s lips met her own.

Regina gasped into the kiss. She leaned into it. She cupped Emma's jaw.

One of them moaned. Warmth flooded veins and they felt as if everything fell into place.

“Regina?” Emma croaked as she pulled away.

“Hmm?” Regina felt a little boggled.

“Will you… Watch season three with me, once we figure it out?” Emma asked her. Regina chuckled. She pressed her lips to Emma's again.

“Yes.” She answered. They kissed again, Regina grabbing hold of Emma's curls, tugging her closer.

Emma pulled away.

“We should probably slow down.” She said a little breathlessly.

“Movie?” Regina suggested. She felt like a teen. She kept wanting to pull Emma into another kiss. She would have to resist for now.

“We’ll go on a date.” Emma told her. Regina smiled. Regina picked up Henry’s controller and turned to Netflix. Emma wrapped an arm around her. They sat close as Regina found a movie to watch.

 _Cloudburst_.


End file.
